Habataki Hyūga
| image = | aliases = None | age = 15 | gender = Male | blood type = Unknown | category = Normal | family = Unknown | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Freshman | class = Class 1 | affiliation = Kendo Club | position = Captain | manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 1 }} Hyuga (日向) is a freshman of Class 1, and a kendo expert of national renown. He is currently in charge of the Kendo Club. Personality Hyuga first appears to be very violent, a trait that seems to have been with him since middle school. He looks down on people weaker than him a weeds, and has no scruples about attacking people from behind. He describes himself as both serious and solitary, while Hansode Shiranui describes him as having a bad personality. After being "converted" by Medaka Kurokami however, Hyuga has mellowed out considerably, being much more willing to work with others. It is implied he has developed feelings for Medaka as well. Appearance Hyuga wears the standard men's uniform of Hakoniwa Academy and a pair of glasses. He wears the kendo uniform when at the kendo hall. He has messy, dark purple hair. Plot Suggestion Box Arc Hyuga first appears asking Shiranui where Zenkichi Hitoyoshi is, only to be told that he has already been dragged off by Medaka. Shiranui then explains Zenkichi and Medaka's relationship to him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, page 8 The next day, when Zenkichi and Shiranui are discussing the kendo hall, he remarks out loud that the delinquents better clear out. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, page 27 He later attacks Zenkichi from behind, knocking him out. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 36-37 He goes on to attack and defeat all the members of the Kendo Club, revealing that he didn't want to share the hall with anyone, and requested that Medaka clear out the hall so that he could have the then defunct Kendo Club all to himself. He is shocked when the members get back up, all of them declaring that they were once passionate about kendo as well, An enraged Hyuga attacks them, only to be stopped by Zenkichi. Hyuga demands to know why Zenkichi is protecting a bunch of thugs, to which Zenkichi replies that while he agrees with Hyuga, he agrees with Medaka more, and that he won't forgive anyone who tries to go against Medaka's justice. Hyuga angrily attacks him, only to be defeated with one punch to the face from Zenkichi. Hyuga gets away, promising to crush Zenkichi one day, but is caught by Medaka. She reveals that Shiranui has requested that she "Please fix Hyuga's bad personality." Medaka then promises Hyuga that she will see to it that he never wants to do evil again. What she actually does is not shown, though Hyuga's scream is heard across campus, and he later takes over the Kendo Club and shares the hall with the other members, though he sometimes butts heads with Moji. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 40-53 At a later date, while having lunch with Zenkichi and Shiranui, Hyuga discusses Zenkichi's recent status as the Student Council's "Club Typhoon", and that he should probably stop visiting all the clubs as he still hasn't joined one. Zenkichi replies that is fine, as he intended to make a name for himself anyway. Hearing this, Kanoya approaches him and asks to talk. When Hyuga asks Shiranui if it was alright to let Zenkichi leave with such a scary person, Shiranui replies that it is fine, and that she is only an acquaintance of Zenkichi. Hyuga comments that while he is quite scary himself, Shiranui is defenitly the worst of all of them. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 4, pages 2-7 Club Battle Swim Meet Arc At the club battle swim meet, Hyuga is seen as one of the participants representing the Kendo Club, along with Moji. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 9, page 12 As usual, the two do not seem to be getting along. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 9, page 14 He and Moji take part in the second event, the three legged race. Both are seen shocked along with everyone else when Yakushima and Tanegashima begin swimming with their legs tied together, taking first place. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 14 At the end of the third event, the Kendo Club is in sixth place overall. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 16 During the final event, the cavalry battle, Hyuga is seen as one of Nekomi Nabeshima's victims when Tanzaku Asa explains how the Judo Club won the competition. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, page 19 Abilities Kendo Expert: Hyuga is a kendo expert recognized on a national level. He was able to defeat eight of his senior classman with no visible effort, though his strength ultimately couldn't compare to Zenkichi's. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Normal